Just One Day
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hanya satu hari Jeon Jungkook mendapatkan waktu libur. Tentu saja dia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk berdua dengan sang kekasih, Kim Taehyung/KookV/OS/DLDR


Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, top!Jungkook, typos, EYD amburadul, gaje

A/N : Ini udah berminggu-minggu ngendap di otak nistaku xD.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jeon Jungkook. Siapa yang tak tau namja tampan bergigi kelinci itu. Actor dan penyanyi papan atas yang dimiliki Korea Selatan. Artis muda yang memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan. Manggung, main drama, main film, pemotretan, model video clip dan sebagainya. Bisa dibilang Jeon Jungkook adalah artis tersibuk.

Tapi dibalik artis yang sibuk, ada manager yang menghandle semua keperluan dan kegiatannya. Manager yang merangkap asisten bagi Jeon Jungkook.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun di atas Jungkook. Namja manis yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi manager setia bagi Jungkook. Membereskan semua keperluan namja asal Busan itu.

"Jungkookie kau sudah siap? Hari ini kau harus pemotretan di Jeju" Taehyung membuka buku agenda-nya begitu namja tampan itu menghampirinya di dapur.

"Setelah itu?"

"Nanti sekitar pukul 3 sore kau ada syuting music video. Lalu jam 8 malam ada syuting Radio Star" Taehyung masih meneliti agenda artis-nya. Tak menyadari jika Jeon Jungkook mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini jadwal-mu hanya i-"

Grep~

Jungkook memeluk pinggang ramping manager yang sebenarnya juga adalah kekasihnya itu. Menumpukan dagu lancipnya di pundak kekasih tercintanya sembari sesekali menciumi lekuk leher Taehyung.

"Sshh~ Jungkookie cepatlah. Penerbangannya dua jam lagi" suara Taehyung bergetar.

"Besok jadwalku kosong kan?" Jungkook berbisik lembut.

"N-ne~ besok kau free" Taehyung berbalik lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum miring lalu melumat bibir Taehyung dengan gemas. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Taehyung sedangkan tangan kanannya merambati punggung Taehyung dan menekan tengkuk namja bermarga Kim itu dengan sensual.

Tangan Taehyung sendiri tak ingin pasif. Kedua tangan dengan jemari yang lentik itu meremas surai hitam Jungkook. Melampiaskan perasaan nikmat yang dirasakannya. Keduanya sama-sama rakus. Saling berbelit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh.

"Kau..hah~ hah~..kau harus siap-siap bocah" omel Taehyung dengan nafas terengah.

Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu memandang kedua bola mata Taehyung dengan dalam. Mencoba mengatakan betapa dia sangat mencintai manager-nya itu. Dari awal Jungkook debut, tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung memperlakukannya sebagai seorang mesin pencetak uang. Taehyung selalu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang adik.

Taehyung tak akan segan memarahi Jungkook saat namja itu berbuat kesalahan jika mereka berdua. Tiap ada pekerjaan untuknya, Taehyung selalu bertanya padanya. Memastikan Jungkook menerima pekerjaan itu karena menyukainya dan bukan karena paksaan atau tuntutan.

Saat Jungkook lelah pun Taehyung tak akan segan-segan membatalkan atau menunda pekerjaan Jungkook agar artis muda itu bisa istirahat. Saat Jungkook terkena skandal karena ucapan yang kurang sopan-nya pun Taehyung yang berusaha membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Jungkook tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika bukan Taehyung yang menjadi manager-nya.

"Y-ya! Ja-jangan memandangiku begitu!" sentak Taehyung. Matanya bergerak liar kemanapun asal bukan obyek di depannya.

Jungkook tersenyum manis. Senyum yang tak pernah dikeluarkannya selain di hadapan Taehyung, "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang betapa aku beruntung memilikimu Taehyungie?"

"Hah? Apa?" Kim Taehyung dengan wajah blank-nya adalah yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Jungkook.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang betapa aku beruntung memilikimu?" Jungkook mengulang pertanyaannya.

"E-eum..entah" Taehyung memilih sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi Jungkook tak menyerah. Diangkatnya dagu Taehyung lalu ditangkupkannya kedua pipi yang sedikit tirus itu. Jungkook kembali memandang kedua bola cokelat Taehyung.

"Lihat aku hyung" ucap Jungkook lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku beruntung memilikimu. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Taehyung bersumpah, apapun yang dilakukan bocah di depannya ini sukses membuatnya berdegup kencang. Kakinya gemetar seperti jelly. Ugh, Taehyung benci sensasinya karena dia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"A-aku.." Taehyung menghela nafas, menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkookie"

"Hyung..jangan pernah meninggalkanku" Jungkook berucap serius.

Taehyung tertegun, "Tidak. Tidak akan kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Namja kelahiran Daegu itu hanya membiarkannya sembari sesekali menepuk punggung lebar itu.

"Jungkook...kau mau membunuhku? Sesak bodoh" omel Taehyung ketika Jungkook dengan sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya. Hey, ukuran tubuh Jungkook dan Taehyung itu berbeda, tuan.

Si pelaku hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. Taehyung merengut saat Jungkook akhirnya melepas pelukan maut itu.

"Cepat siap-siap i-ASTAGA TINGGAL 90 MENIT LAGI!" pekik Taehyung heboh.

Cup!

Setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir Taehyung, Jungkook segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Menghindari amukan Taehyung. Taehyung tak suka dikecup tiba-tiba seperti itu. Membuat jantungan katanya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Tuh kan.

.

.

Just One Day

.

.

Jadwal Jungkook hari ini tuntas. Setelah mengakhiri syuting Radio Star, Jungkook langsung menyeret Taehyung untuk segera pulang. Mengabaikan protesan sang manager.

Jungkook ingin tidur. Taehyung tau itu. Alhasil setelah sampai di apartemen, Jungkook langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Taehyung sibuk membereskan barang-barang pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Kau mau makan dulu?" tanya Taehyung begitu Jungkook keluar. Dia tak menatap namja itu karena Taehyung tahu pasti Jungkook hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi area pinggang ke bawah.

"Apa boleh aku memakanmu?"

"Ya!" Taehyung bisa mendengar tawa Jungkook yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Segeralah mandi lalu ke kamar"

Jungkook tak tau jika wajah Taehyung sudah merona karena ucapan ambigu-nya barusan.

.

.

Just One Day

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Saatnya bagi warga Seoul untuk beraktivitas. Tapi tidak dengan artis muda satu ini.

Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk sang kekasih tercinta. Posisi senyaman ini mana mungkin Jungkook mau melepasnya.

Taehyung yang pertama kali bangun. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Dengan perlahan Taehyung berusaha melepas pelukan Jungkook di pinggangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?" hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jungkook. "Aku akan membuat sarapan"

"Tidak boleh" Jungkook semakin menyamankan posisinya. "Hari ini aku ingin seharian seperti ini"

"Tidur sambil memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Dia bisa merasakan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Atau kau mau melakukan sesuatu?" tawar Jungkook.

"Tidak" tolak Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi penolakan Taehyung dianggap angin lalu oleh Jungkook. Nyatanya tangan besarnya mulai menelusup ke dalam baju putih polos itu dan merambat naik menuju tonjolan kecil di dada Taehyung.

"Ya! Ya! Jung-ughh~" Taehyung langsung berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Dan dada bidang Jungkook adalah pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan kebiasaan Jungkook yang selalu tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan. Dan sekarang? Uh, kau membangunkan kelinci mesum lagi Kim Taehyung.

.

.

At 12 am KST

.

.

Jungkook baru berhenti setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Itu pun setelah Taehyung merengek kelelahan dan kelaparan.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur setelah mandi. Tentunya setelah Jungkook kembali menggarapnya di kamar mandi.

'Hormon remaja memang menakutkan' gerutu Taehyung dalam hati.

"Perlu bantuan sayang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak. Menjauhlah" sewot Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa lalu kembali memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Taehyung tak memperdulikannya. Dia sedang dalam mode ngambek tingkat dewa.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Baiklah maafkan aku" pemuda itu mengecup pipi Taehyung.

"Sepertinya saat kau libur seperti ini aku harus pulang ke Daegu" gumam Taehyung.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu"

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Terkadang Jungkook heran, kenapa Taehyung lebih kekanakan darinya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi kemanapun tanpaku" ucap Jungkook.

"Baik terserah. Minggir" usir Taehyung.

"Tidak"

"Aish minggirlah Jeon Jungkook~ kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan" Taehyung dan hiperbolis. Itu cocok.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya Jeon Jungkook ingin terus memeluk Taehyung seharian. Hal yang sangat jarang bisa dilakukannya.

Kedua namja ini sepakat menyembunyikan hubungan mereka untuk menjaga perasaan fans Jungkook dan untuk profesionalisme. Alhasil mereka hanya berinteraksi layaknya sepasang artis-manager atau kakak-adik. Hanya saat berdua seperti ini mereka bebas melakukan apapun selayaknya sepasang kekasih.

Setelah berkutat nyaris satu jam dengan masakannya, akhirnya Taehyung bisa menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan. Salahkan Jungkook yang selalu menempelinya sehingga menghambat pergerakannya.

Mata kucingnya sudah berbinar penuh minat ke arah makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Taehyung tak akan ragu untuk bersumpah bahwa dia sangat kelaparan. Kemarin dia belum sempat makan malam lalu selama nyaris 6 jam Jungkook membuatnya mengeluarkan energi berlebih karena aktivitas panas mereka.

"Kau seperti tidak makan bertahun-tahun saja hyung" cibir Jungkook begitu melihat betapa lahapnya sang kekasih saat makan.

"Memang. Aku sangat lapar bodoh. Semalam tak sempat ma-" Taehyung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari dia salah berbicara.

"Jadi semalam kau tak makan?" Jungkook berucap dingin.

"I-itu..maksudku a-aku.."

Sret~

Jungkook bangkit lalu berjalan menuju tempat Taehyung. Menarik namja itu berdiri dan kembali mendudukkan sang kekasih di pangkuannya.

"Sekarang kau harus makan. Aku tak mau kau sakit sayang"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau tak marah?" pasalnya Jungkook sering marah saat mengetahui Taehyung melewatkan jam makannya.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aniya. Kali ini aku tak akan memarahimu. Aku tak mau saat-saat kita berdua seperti ini harus kulalui dengan marah karena kenakalanmu" disentilnya hidung mancung pemuda kurus itu.

"Kau juga harus makan tuan Jeon. Kau libur bukan berarti jam makanmu juga libur" Taehyung berucap seolah dia adalah ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tertawa lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri sibuk menyuapi bayi besarnya. Eh? Mana ada bayi yang bisa memangku seseorang Kim Taehyung-sshi.

Setelah acara makan pagi + siang dimana Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook itu, kedua sejoli ini langsung bersantai di ruang tengah. Menonton film. Dan sekali lagi Taehyung berada di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah..kau yakin hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah? Kau kan sangat jarang memperoleh libur seperti ini" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin memelukmu seharian" itu pernyataan mutlak. "Apa kau bosan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Justru aku takut kau yang merasa bosan"

Jungkook mencium puncak kepala Taehyung yang bersandar di bahunya, "Asal bersamamu aku tak keberatan di rumah seharian"

"Kau terlalu sering menyanyikan lagu yang penuh rayuan dan bermain drama, aku jadi sedikit sulit membedakan mana rayuanmu dan mana yang bukan" gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa, "Hey..aku tak pernah merayumu sayang"

Taehyung hanya mencibir tanpa suara. Membuat Jungkook gemas dan mencubit hidung mancung itu sekuat tenaga.

"YA! JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung menjerit sambil memukul-mukul tangan kekasihnya. "Appo~"

Jungkook yang masih gemas sontak mencubit pipi Taehyung. Membuat si empunya kembali mengerang kesakitan. Tapi Jungkook tak perduli. Rasanya menyenangkan saat dia bisa menggoda kekasihnya dengan leluasa.

Dan akhirnya pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kim Taehyung itu memeluk leher Taehyung sembari menciumi pipi yang sedari tadi dicubitinya. Taehyung berusaha menjauhkan Jungkook darinya. Karena demi apapun dia hanya ingin menikmati film yang diputarnya dengan tenang.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook~ aish" Taehyung terus mengerang kesal. Jungkook? Sepertinya menganggu Taehyung lebih menarik.

Dering ponsel milik Taehyung membuat kegiatan keduanya terinstrupsi. Dengan malas Taehyung bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Tentu saja Jungkook mengekorinya. Mana mau bocah Jeon meninggalkan calon pendampingnya. Psstt~ rahasiakan ini dari Taehyung.

"Yoboseyo? Oh PD-nim"

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung saat berbicara dengan pimpinan agensinya. Mulai dari tersenyum saat menyapa tadi sampai senyum itu berangsur-angsur luntur. Tapi Taehyung tetap memaksakan suaranya terdengar seperti biasa.

"Akan saya tanyakan pada Jungkook. Tapi..saya tak bisa menjamin Jungkook akan menerima tawaran itu dan saya tak bisa memaksa Jungkook"

Oh ini tentangnya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat betapa jengahnya Taehyung saat ini.

"Arraseumnida" setelah mengatakan hal itu Taehyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa heum?" Jungkook memeluk sosok yang teramat sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau...apa kau mau ikut variety show Celebrity Romance?" tanya Taehyung.

"Apa itu?"

"Semacam We Got Married tapi ini hanya sekedar dating. Anggap saja versi sepasang kekasih"

Jungkook menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Taehyung. Mengeratkan pelukannya sambil meniup-niup leher Taehyung.

"Geli~" Taehyung sedikit mengerang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menolak semua tawaran pekerjaan seperti itu, heum? Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan We Got Married, Celebrity Romance atau sejenisnya" bisik Jungkook.

"Tapi i-"

"Apalagi jika sampai membuat kekasihku yang manis ini murung"

Taehyung tertawa, "Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu. Maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Aku terkesan membatasi pekerjaanmu. Well, aku terlalu melibatkan perasaan pribadiku" Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook naik menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung, "Sebenarnya aku juga tak keberatan. Kalau bisa, aku hanya akan mengambil pekerjaan menyanyi, pemotretan, iklan, dan variety show dimana tak ada adegan romantis disana"

"Itu mustahil Jungkookie sayang. Kau artis muda yang tampan, berbakat, ramah, dan terkenal. Mustahil para produser tak berebut untuk mendapatkanmu"

"Lalu kenapa? Mereka hanya tau Jeon Jungkook yang terkenal, ramah, dan tampan. Mereka tak tau bagaimana aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja berhubungan. Jika aku menerima semua pekerjaan itu, termasuk Celebrity Romance, maka kemungkinan besar aku pasti membuatmu cemas dan sedih"

Taehyung diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sesekali keningnya mengernyit. Ah! Jungkook punya firasat buruk untuk hal ini.

"Bagaimana jika ganti manager?"

Nah kan!

"Absolutely not. Kalau kau berani mundur jadi manager-ku..maka aku juga akan mundur dari dunia hiburan"

"Wae?"

"Aku tak mau orang lain yang mengurusku dan aku pun tak mengijinkan kau mengurus orang lain" Jungkook dan segala tingkah posesifnya.

"Sebegitu dalamnya kah kau mencintaiku sampai tak ingin siapapun memisahkan kita?" kini tangan Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook.

"Tentu saja! Kau meragukanku?"

Taehyung cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bertanya"

"Jangan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya, nyonya Jeon" Jungkook mencolek ujung hidung mancung Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Jadi, tetap tak mau menerima tawaran itu?"

"Tanya sekali lagi maka aku akan memperkosa-mu sekarang juga"

Ancaman Jungkook membuat Taehyung melotot. Bocah kelebihan hormon ini.

"Arraseo!" ketus Taehyung lalu segera menghubungi pimpinan agensi.

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung duduk di atas tempat tidur. Taehyung duduk di pangkuannya sambil berbicara dengan pimpinannya. Mencari alasan selogis mungkin untuk menolak tawaran itu.

"Jungkook bilang dia ingin fokus pada album barunya" itu ucapan terakhir Taehyung yang didengar Jungkook sebelum sang artis itu mengecupi tengkuk kekasihnya.

Taehyung bergerak resah tapi tetap berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil. Untungnya pembicaraan itu segera selesai. Begitu menutup sambungan teleponnya, Taehyung langsung berdiri.

"Kau! Aish dasar mesum" omel Taehyung kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah.

Jungkook sendiri terkekeh melihat kekasih manisnya yang bertingkah tidak sesuai umur itu. Menggemaskan sekali. Jungkook tak tahan jadinya.

"Hyungie...ayo piknik" ajak Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Bukannya kau tak ingin keluar rumah?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi blank-nya.

"Kita piknik di balkon apartemen hyungie baby"

"Hah?" wajah Taehyung semakin blank.

Cup!

Karena gemas, Jungkook jadi mencuri satu kecupan di bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu. Taehyung hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya melotot sebal.

"Yak! Selalu saja" gerutunya. "Lagipula sejak kapan ada piknik di balkon?"

"Sejak hari ini. Kita penemunya" sahut Jungkook santai. "Lagipula apartemen kita kan di lantai 13 hyungie jadi tak masalah kan?"

Taehyung sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ide bagus. Kalau begitu harus dipersiapkan semuanya"

Jungkook membantu Taehyung menyiapkan segala keperluan piknik ala mereka. Hanya butuh tikar kecil, sekotak sanwitch dan beberapa cemilan lainnya. Tak lupa Jungkook membawa buku bacaan favoritnya.

Begitu tikar digelar dan semua sudah tertata, Jungkook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantal paha Taehyung. Posisi nyamannya. Taehyung sendiri bersandar pada dinding balkon sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mencari berita terbaru tentang kekasihnya.

"Rasanya gosipmu dengan SoYou jadi semakin panas gara-gara music video itu" gumam Taehyung.

"Jangan diperdulikan. Lama-lama juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya" ucap Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya.

"Kau tak pernah membuka fancafe milikmu yaa? Lihat banyak sekali komentar-komentar fans-mu. 'Jungkookie fighting' 'Gosipmu dengan SoYou tak benar kan Kookie?' 'Kapan kau akan comeback dengan album baru?' aih banyak sekali yang menanyakan album barumu" Taehyung sibuk bercerita.

"Makanya aku ingin fokus dengan album itu"

"Ah ada lagi 'Jungkookie kenapa tidak pernah selca bersama Taehyung-sshi lagi? Padahal kalian berdua cocok'. Apa-apaan ini? Inilah akibatnya kalau kau sering mengupload foto selca bersamaku" omel Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sedikit terharu karena ada fans yang mendukung hubungannya, secara tak langsung tentu saja.

"Kenapa aku dibawa dalam komentar mereka?" Taehyung masih sibuk berkomentar. "Dengarkan ini, 'Jungkookie, bolehkah suatu saat nanti kau main drama atau jadi bintang MV bersama Taehyung-sshi?' aish tak akan. 'Jungkookie bolehkah aku membawa Taehyung-sshi pulang? Dia menggemaskan sekali'" Taehyung tertawa.

"Mwo?! Aniya! Maldo andwae! Enak saja mau membawa kekasihku pulang" Jungkook langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Memeluk tubuh ramping Taehyung dengan posesif.

"Ya! Ini hanya komentar Jungkookie sayang"

"Kau tak tau betapa nekatnya fans-ku. Bisa-bisa mereka menculikmu dan menjauhkanmu dariku" entah sejak kapan Jungkook tertular hiperbolis-nya Taehyung.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Jungkook. Sementara sang kekasih menciumi pelipisnya. Ah Taehyung baru sadar, Jungkook bukan lagi Jungkook beberapa tahun lalu saat baru debut menjadi artis. Dia berkembang menjadi lelaki matang, baik tubuh maupun pikiran.

"Kau tumbuh pesat Kookie"

"Tentu saja. Aku berusaha membentuk tubuh dan menjaga pola makanku agar bisa ideal untuk dapat menjagamu"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Tak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku masih seorang namja yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri kau ingat?"

"Tapi tetap saja. Insting-ku membuatku ingin melindungimu. Memastikan kau aman dan bahagia bersamaku. Memastikan tak ada yang menyakiti dan membuatmu bersedih"

"Sialan kau! Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang wanita saja" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau lebih baik dari wanita-wanita di luar sana sayang" Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung yang memerah.

Hening melanda. Tapi keduanya menikmati keheningan itu. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya hening karena Jungkook terus saja menciumi pipi chubby Taehyung.

"Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat aku bersamamu. Setidaknya aku tak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan untuk sejenak. Hanya bersamamu" gumam Jungkook.

"Tapi kalau bukan karena ini kita tak akan bertemu kan? Berterima kasihlah pada dunia entertain yang mempertemukan kita" Taehyung mengecup rahang Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Saat ini, kemarin dan selamanya"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Saat ini, kemarin dan selamanya"

Sore itu berakhir dengan ciuman panjang dari keduanya. Ciuman yang bersamaan dengan terbenamnya sang surya yang menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka seharian ini. Hanya satu hari sebelum pekerjaan kembali mengepung mereka.

.

.

.

END

Hwhwhwhw~

Maapkan cerita yang absurd bin gaje bin apalah" ini xD

Cuman sekedar menuangkan sesuatu aja xD

Ah saya ada rencana mau buat satu cerita...berchapter.

Cerita 1 : Jungkook penghuni rumah sakit jiwa karena gangguan kejiwaan yang dialaminya. Sedangkan Taehyung salah satu perawat pindahan dari Daegu. Awalnya bukan Jungkook tanggung jawabnya di Busan, tapi bagaimana jika dia justru diberi tanggung jawab penuh atas diri Jungkook? Hanya karena Jungkook tak melukainya.

Cerita 2 : Taehyung pengidap Mysophobia. Tak ada yang tau selain presdir-nya. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu Jungkook. Orang yang menyelamatkan presdir-nya dari tabrakan yang ternyata juga adalah seoranf theraphist. Jungkook tau Taehyung pengidap mysophobia dan dia ingin menyembuhkan Taehyung.

Jadiiii...mana sebaiknya yang harus ane tulis ^^…

Saran juseyo~

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
